La música es la clave de ser
by marisa y monyer
Summary: La música es un medio para encontrar la paz y la armonía, pero que pasa si la misma música te mete en problemas. Esto tendrá que descubrirlo Leonardo junto con su familia.
1. Chapter 1

Holis chic s. He vuelto de seguro dirán está loca no puede actualizar sus demás historias y ya va con otra, pues Déjenme decirles que ya actualice mi verdadero yo.. Familia y siempre contigo están en proceso.

LAS TMNT NO ME PERTECEN, SON DE NICK AHORA.

...

Las tortugas tenían un gran enfrentamiento contra sus enemigos: el clan del pie y los Kraangs.

POV RAFAEL

Estábamos pelendo contra nuestros enemigos. En otras circunstancias habríamos ganado hace ya mucho rato... De no ser un ligero detalle.

-CUIDADO- me grito Donatello, pude esquivar un ataque de un robopie.

-Sensei ¿cual es el plan?- pregunte esperanzado, talvez mi padre tenía la solución.

-Acabar con Destructor- respondió mientras bloqueaba un ataque.

Acabamos con los robots de ese cabeza de balde. Empezamos a entrar a la guarida del maldito cuando de pronto aparecen ellos...

Ese maldito de Destructor prefiere protegerse con adolescentes que salir a dar la cara... Y lo peor de todo es que ahí, con esos chicos se encuentra mi hermano.

-Hermano... Vuelve- Mikey trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el se pone en defensa.

-Hijo.. Trata de recordar... Por favor- mi padre también lo intenta, pero sólo conseguimos que se lanze a atacarnos.

Inmediatamente comenzamos la batalla. Los chicos detrás de mí hermano lo imitan.

Ellos son el ligero detalle... Se preguntarán ¿como unos ninjas altamente entrenados en artes marciales pueden ser vencidos por un grupo de adolescentes?

La respuesta es bastante sencilla, ellos no son adolescentes cualquiera...

Creo que en este punto de la historia tienen su cara de WTF...

Empezaré desde el inicio. Todo esto comenzó hace unos meses atrás..

FIN POV RAFAEL

UNOS MESES ATRÁS

Los chicos estaban vigilando las calles de New York. Evitaron un robo y salvaron el día.

-Está noche ha estado muy aburrida.- se quejó el de rojo.

-Por mi no hay problema. No me gusta enfrentarme a una nave Kraang que quiere matarme.-

-Mikey tiene razón Rafa - habló Donatello - además es bueno regresar temprano a casa, así puedo continuar con mis proyectos.-

-Ahg ustedes son unos aburridos. Diles leo - todos voletearon a ver al hermano mayor. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Leonardo miraba su teléfono mientras sonreía, inmediatamente contestó el mensaje. Leonardo al sentir la mirada de los demás se giro hacia ellos.

-Perdón. ¿Que decían?-

-¿Se puede saber que hacías intrépido? - Leonardo guardo su celular antes de contestar.

-Solo respondía un mensaje de Abril, es todo.- Rafael estaba a punto de hablar cuando Donatello intervino.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a casa ¿no lo creen?-

-Adelantense chicos. Yo tengo algo que hacer antes de volver.- los más jóvenes miraron raro al mayor. -Relajense, solo quiero respirar un poco más de aire fresco es todo. Ah y diganle a Splinter que no me espere, no tardó.- les dedicó una sonrisa para calmarlos. Los chicos volvieron a las alcantarillas, aunque Rafa de mala manera.

Leonardo al verse solo, soltó un suspiro.

-Debo tener más cuidado. Podrían descubrirme.- susurró antes de salir corriendo.

Ya era casi de madrugada. Todos estaban dormidos, bueno casi todos. Rafael prefirió esperar a su hermano mayor.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que les había mentido.

La puerta de la guarida se abrió y de ella entro Leonardo. Rafael inmediatamente prendió la luz.

-Ahhhhh eres tú - Dijo cuando vio que se trataba de la tortuga temperamental.

-Si soy yo. ¿Que horas son estas de llegar Hamato Leonardo? - Grito en un susurro, no quería despertar a los demás.

-Estaba meditando..y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde.- se excusó Leonardo - buenas noches - paso al lado del segundo al mando. Este pudo detectar algo inusual.

-Espera. - Tomó del brazo a Leonardo y lo atrajo hacia el. Leonardo se tenso al ver que Rafa lo olfateaba -¿Acaso hueles a perfume de mujer?-

-¿Que?! No... Claro que no.-

-No digo. Estoy seguro que es perfume de mujer.- Leo se soltó del agarre de su hermano.

-Rafa el no dormir te comienza a afectar. Ya es muy tarde, buenas noches.- y dicho esto subió a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Rafael no dejaba de mirar a Leonardo como si fuera un bicho raro. Cosa que notaron los menores.

Al terminar el desayuno, aprovecharon que a Rafa le tocab limpiar la cocina para preguntar.

-¿Que te traes con Leo Rafa?- pregunto Mikey.

\- Si. Lo has estado observando todo el desayuno.- Rafa suspiro antes de hablar.

-Anoche espere a Leo.-

-OMG EL APOCALIPSIS- exclamó mickey ganándose un gruñido de parte del de rojo.

-Mikey no molestes a Rafa. Continúa.-

-Bien... Pues volvió en la madrugada... Y olía a perfume de mujer. - Rafa estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por la cara que pusieron sus hermanos.

-Rafael ¿estas seguro?-

-Completamente Donatello. No se porque siento que el intrépido no se quedó a tomar aire fresco como el dice.

Los menores se quedaron pensando en lo que dijo Rafael.

Mientras Leonardo estaba en su cuarto cuando un sonido se escuchó.

Era un mensaje que acaba de llegar a su T-phone. Leyó el mensaje y sonrió.

-Claro que ahí estaré. Ustedes tengan todo listo, nos vemos ahí... Esto será grande- respondió el mensaje y guardo su celular...

...

Y hasta aquí les dejo. Lamento si es corto pero los próximos serán las largos, lo prometo.

Tratare de actualizar todos los fics en tiempo y forma para no tenerlos en tanto drama. Díganme si quieren que lo continúe o que plissssssss

Atentamente

Marisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis he vuelto. Gracias por esperar la actualización y gracias por sus reviews.

Quiero explicar antes de comenzar que Monyer y yo estuvimos castigadas, sin contar que estuve en periodo de exámenes y por otro poco y repruebo pero pase al final.

Y otro detalle un tanto pequeño pero muy importante, la creatividad me había abandonado, bueno sigue sin venir a mi pero al menos ya puedo escribir así que de algo a nada...

Ahora si... A leer..

...

Después de que Rafa hablará con sus hermanos menores, acordaron de vigilar más a Leonardo.

Mientras el líder término de contestar el mensaje decidió bpver que hacían sus hermanos así que bajo a la sala, los vio en la cocina hablando. Mientras ellos llegaban decidió prender la televisión.

Comenzó a buscar en los canales hasta que se detuvo en un concierto de mago de oz en vivo.

Sus hermanos al escuchar la televisión fueron a reunirse con el mayor.

Así pasaron un rato agradable escuchando la música de la banda española hasta que alguien decidió romper esa armonía.

-¿Que es ese escándalo?- pregunto molesto Splinter por el ruido ya que no podía meditar.

-Nada sensei solo un concierto - respondió el menor asu padre. Splinter miro la televisión y vio que era una band de rock.

-No deberían ver eso, solo los personas que se drogan e in itar a los jóvenes a hacer lo mismo.-

-No lo creo sensei.- expuso su punto de vist Rafa.

-Solo miralos Rafael. Una persona de bien no viste así. - Dijo mirando a los integrantes que llevaban varios tatuajes y el baterista tenía un percing en la lengua.

Leonardo observaba la discusión callado hasta que decidió preguntar algo.

\- Sensei, ¿Usted que piensa de una persona que esté en una band de rock?- todos miraroncon extrañez al quelonio de añil,no tanto por la pregunta sino por el tono utilizado, como si tuviera miedo.

-Pienso que sólo son personas drogadictas que no saben que hacer con su vida. Sus canciones son una ofensa para la sociedad.- y como si hibuera invocado algo, se escuchó en la televisión.

 _En nombre de la única religión dictamos sentencia y te condenamos_

 _A la piadosa purificación del fuego y del dolor_

 _En manos de dios tu debes de poner_

 _Tu alma **** y todos tus pecados_

 _Acepta a cristo y encomiendate_

 _Pues pronto darás cuentas a el_

-Lo ven. Esa canción es una ofensa para todos aquellos que son católicos. Deberían dejar de ver esas cosas que sólo les quitan el tiempo y ponerse a entrenar más.- habló el padre de los jóvenes guerreros y dicho esto se fue a su habitación a tratar de meditar.

Los chicos en definitiva no estaban de acuerdo con su padre. Leonardo simplemente se levantó del sofá y se fue directo a su cuarto. Los menores vieron está reacción y se sorprendieron pues su hermano parecía molesto.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL LIDER

Leonardo estaba sentado en su cama, estaba molesto. No podía creer que su padre haya dicho eso. Ahora con más razón debía tener cuidado, si bien sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto no podía dejar de hacerlo.

No podía dejar de hacerlo, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a su padre.

-No puedo decirles nada. Nunca comprenderán como me siento - suspiro muy triste - Será mejor que no se enteren.- se recostó en su cama y pensó en cómo salir esa noche sin que sus hermanos y su padre no sospecharan.

Rafael había sospechado y casi le atrapa, por lo tanto debía tener más cuidado.

-Ya se - Dijo al ser iluminado con una idea. Llamo un número en su T-phone y espero a que contestaran.

-¿Hola?- se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo. Necesito que me hagas un favor.- respondió Leo.

-Claro ¿que necesitas?- la voz no dudo en ayudarlo, Leo sonrió, sabía que siempre contaría con ella no importará las circunstancias.

\- Una distracción - fue lo único que respondió el de añil.

Lo que leo no sabía era que sus hermanos al ver que se encerró en su habitación decidieron seguirlo para ver que le pasaba, y para mala suerte del mayor ellos habían escuchado su plan.

-Así que sin miedo planea salir hoy... Creo que al fin sabremos que tanto hace por las noches. - Donatello no tardó en expresar su punto de vista.

-No lo sé Rafa. No me parece correcto que lo lo sigamos. ¿ Y si en verdad solo medita?-

-Claro Rafa, el no es como tu.- Mikey se escondió detrás de su hermano genio, esta de mas decir que el de rojo se molesto por el comentario del más chico del cuarteto.

Leo al oír ruido detrás de su puerta se levantó y la abrió.

-¿Se les perdio algo?- los chicos dejaron de discutir al sentir a Leonardo sobre ellos.

-Ehhhh... No nad Leo...- tartamudeo el genio.

-¿Que te traes intrépido has estado muy raro últimamente? - Le reto Rafa. Leo por su parte lo miro indiferente.

-Nada. Sólo quería un poco de pa.- los chicos no se creyeron mucho esa respuesta. -Ya se van ¿no?-

-Si Leo... Vámonos, sigamos viendo el concierto les parece.- Mikey se llevó a rastras a sus hermanos, Leo alverse solo cerró la puerta y volvió a marcar el número.

-Dejame adivinar. ¿Ya no quieres la distracción verdad?- respondió la voz

-No lo sé. Mis hermanos escucharon el plan y ya no será tan fácil que caigan - un suspiro se oye al otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo. Pero ahora tengo que cancelar la distracción. Te veo en la noche?- una sonrisa se formó en los labios del líder.

-Nada me haría más feliz. Hasta en la noche.- y dicho esto colgó...

...

Holis... Lamento este capítulo medio raro pero no tengo inspiración que digamos, sin contar que me pusieron a trabajar en mi casa y eso no me ayuda mucho que digamos.

La parte de la canción que puse se llama la cantata del diablo y la interpreta mago de oz. A mi en lo personal me encanta esa banda, pero un día mi papá escuchó esa canción y me dijo que si me gustaban esas canciones del mal. Tienen muchas canciones buenas en mi opinión.

Los *** significan que no me acuerdo que sigue de esa parte, si alguiense sabe la canción me dice por favor...

Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible para que si se enredaron ayudarlos a desenredarse.

Saludos, cuídense y no olviden dejar su review.

Marisa


	3. Chapter 3

Holis he vuelto. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por dos cosas: la primera es por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, mis razones son simples murió mi perrito y eso me deprimio mucho sin contar que cuando al fin logre superarlo me dio chikungunya y me la pasaba todo el día acostada ya sea con temperatura o con vómito.

Mi segunda razón por la cual quiero disculparme es por publicar una historia con tantos horrores de ortografía, mis excusas son las siguientes: como hago todo desde mi tableta algunas veces esta cosa no escribe bien las palabras, y como hago esto a escondidas porque en mi casa mis padres no aprueban este tipo de "literatura " sin contar que mi hermano se burla de lo escribo tengo que escribir algunas veces demasiado rápido y luego no me doy cuenta de mis errores.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me dijeron de los errores y que dejan sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar.

Antes de seguir me gustaría advertir o siguiente, si buscas un fic en donde haya sangre y mucha acción... Lo lamento te equivocaste de fic porque este fic tendrá muchas canciones, si tendrá acción pero también canciones así que si no te gustan los songfics creo que estas en el lugar equivocado.

Ahora como siempre contestare sus reviews.

j2002TMNT: Aquí está la actualización. Lamento el haber tardado tanto. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

I Love Kittens too: jeje si como que no es un buen nombre para una canción. Pero aún así está genial. Saludos y gracias pr comentar.

andyhamato99: yei amiga... Al fin encuentro a alguien más que le guste mago de Oz. En este capítulo veras con quien se reúne leo. Saludos y abrazos.

QueenInBlue: muchas pero muchas gracias por hacerme ver mis horrores de ortografía. Gracias creeme que tu comentario me sirvió para mejorar. Si vez algún otro error no dudes en decirme. Me disculpo pr haber publicado un trabajo con tantos horrores ortográficos. Y sobre la canción, la cosa es que no tenía Internet cuando escribí el fic y solo puse lo que me acorde. Lamento eso, y a partir de ahora me esforzare más y buscaré las letras de las canciones. Lo prometo, ah y por cierto no sonaste para nada cruel, a decir verdad me ayudó mucho tu comentario. Gracias y saludos.

Sin más que comience el show.

...

Leo salió después del patrullaje con la esperanza de que sus hermanos olvidarán lo sucedido en a tarde pero parece que el destino no lo escucho del todo.

Los chicos al ver que su intrépido líder salía en la madrugada "sin" que lo vieran decidieron seguirlo como habían acordado.

Habían pasado unas calles cuando sintió que sus hermanos menores lo seguían así que se detuvo, para cuando sus hermanos llegaron el fingia ver hacia la calle.

-Se acabó intrépido ahora mismo me dirás que has estado haciendo este tiempo - explotó Rafael, se canso de que sin miedo le viera la cara

-¿Yo?- se señaló mientras ponía un tono inocente - yo no he estado haciendo nada, solo estoy vigilando. - Dicho esto volvió a mirar hacia a calle y una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

Los chicos se acercaron al borde del edficio para ver que tanto miraba su líder, pudieron ver a una chica de aproximadamente su edad caminando por la calle. Tenía el cabello blanco, era delgada. Vestía una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones a del mismo tono.

-Vaya vaya. Parece que el intrépido al fin logró sacar de su cabeza a la princesa del pie - dijo Rafael con picardia al ver que era lo que Leonardo miraba, por su parte el de azul se alejo de la orilla y les dio a espalda a sus hermanos en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

-No se de que me hablas. Solo veía que llegará con bien a su destino es muy tarde para que una chica ande sola en las calles- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

-Si claro leo como no - y al instante se escuchaton carcajadas. Leo decidió aprovechar está distracción para escapar de la mirada de sus hermanos.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...

-Maldita sea ... Como se nos pudo escapar el maldito - maldecia Rafael el momento en el que se descuidaron, su hermano mayor aprovechó su distracción para huir y ahora el les llevaba la ventaja.

Vieron a lo lejos a Leonardo dar la vuelta pero para cuando llegaron ya lo habían perdido.

-Maldita sea... Ninja tenía que ser el desgraciado - Rafael pateaba un bote de basura por la frustración de haberle perdido la pista a su hermano.

Mientras veía como su hermano mayor se desahogaba con el bote de basura, Donatello vi algo que su hermano vio, el vio como una puerta era cerrada justo en el momento en el que rafa comenzó a maldecir.

-Pss rafa - trato de llamarlo pero el seguía pateando el bote.

-Dejame intentarlo hermano - se ofreció mikey - hmm RAFAEL DONNIE TE ESTA HABLANDO- grito a todo pulmón ganándose por parte del genio un zape.

-Se supone que debemos ser silenciosos... Somos ninjas - le regaño por lo bajo.

-¿que quieres donatello?- pregunto irritado el de rojo.

-Lamento interrumpir tu pelea con el bote de basura, pero si ya terminaste creo saber hacia donde se fue nuestro querido hermanito - dijo señalando con la cabeza la entrada.

-Perfecto... Andando - todos se movieron en cuanto se dio la orden del segundo al mando.

Era como una casa abandonada,más bien parecía un estacionamiento abandonado porque tenía demasiado espacio. Alrededor había muchas cajas cubiertas con polvo, a lo lejos se podían oír voces.

Seguiendo el ruido se encontraron con un grupo de chicos bebiendo de unas latas.

-No debemos dejar que nos vean... Pueden ser peligrosos- comentó donatellos, los chicos asintieron y se escondieron detrás de unas cajas, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oír y ver a los chicos.

-Ya se están tardando demasiado los demás. - Comentó un castaño de ojos verdes.

-Tranquilo ya no deben tardar. Mencionaron algo de Nueva mercancía o algo así.- comentó un rubio con gafas negras. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros y un fleco que tapaba parte de sus gafas, además de un piercing en ambas orejas.

-Ya llegue chicos lamento la tardanza - dijo jadeando uno que acababa de llegar. Este chico tenía el pelo gris claro y también tenía piercings en las orejas.

-Ya era hora Pierre. Comenzamos?- pregunto el castaño. El peliplata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y entre los tres chicos quitaron unas sabanas solo para descubrir...

-¿una batería?- pregunto incrédulo Rafael - ¿creen que se la haya robado?- pregunto.

-No lo creo- respondió donatello al ver como el peliplata tomaba su lugar.

Las tortugas miraban atentamente que mikey no se dio cuenta de una rata que estaba ahí y le mordió la mano.

-Ahhh- grito adolorido, pero su grito fue silenciado por as manos de sus hermanos.

-¿Oyeron eso? - pregunto el rubio de gafas.

-Iré a revisar- se ofreció el de cabello gris - no tardó- dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Callate cabeza hueca - le susurro rafa a mikey -no ves que nos pueden descubrir -

-¿de quien se esconden chicos?- esa voz no correspondía a la de donatello o cualquiera de las tortugas. Lentamente voltearon y se encontraron con un chico de ojos grises al igual que su cabello.

-Ahhh-

-Ahhhh - grito el peligris al oír a las tortugas gritar.

-Ahhhh - volvieron a gritar las tortugas.

-Ahhhh... Esperen ¿por que gritamos?- dijo el chico confundido.

-Espera... ¿No nos temes acaso?- pregunto mikey

-¿ Y como porque debería?-

-Pues somos tortugas mutantes ninja adolescentes... Digamos que nuestra apariencia no ayuda demasiado.- explicó donatello al chico

-Esperen ¿son mutantes? Haber comenzado por ahí - y dicho esto volvió a desaparecer ante la mirada atónita de nuestros héroes.

\- Chicos... Chicos ahiatrasdeesascajashayunastortugasquesonmutantes- dijo demasiado rápido el peliplata al reunirse con sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Pierre más despacio, respira- el chico hizo lo que le ordenaron - ahora si dinos que pasó - pidió el castaño.

-Que ahí detrás de las cajas hay unas tortugas que son mutantes -dijo mas calmadito.

-¿En serio? Pues que esperas ve por ellos -el chico asintió y en menos de un segundo llegó con a primera tortugas, y luego con las demás... Todo en cuestionde segundos.

-Ahhhh hola - dijo temeroso mikey.

-hola... Yo soy Brian - dijo el tipo castallo - el es Axel - señaló al rubio. Este los saludo con una seña de mano - y veo que acaban de conocer a Pierre - señaló ahora al peligris.

-¿ Y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto Pierre detrás de las tortugas ellos se voltearon asustados y sorprendidos a la vez nunca lo vieron moverse.

-¿Como haces eso?- pregunto mikey asombrado.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto confundido el peligris.

-Eso aparecer de un lado a otro - dijo totalmente eufórico.

-Ah eso. Para hacero más corto digamos que tengo super velocidad - y en menos de un parpadeo estaba del otro lado del salon - mi cuerpo trabaja mucho más rápido que uno normal por lo tanto puedo correr muy rápido - y volvió a donde el grupo estaba reunido.

-¿Y ustedes que pueden hacer? - Vovio a preguntar emocionado el pecoso guerrero casi sentía que estaba con super héroes.

-Tu turno Axel - dijo el castaño este solo se quitó la chaqueta y de sus salió una bola de fuego que lanzó contra las cajas. Y por lógica comenzó un incendio, rápidamente Pierre desapareció y en menos de un segundo volvió con un extintor.

-Tu turno Brian - el castallo estrecho sus manos con el rubio, luego se volvió hacia las tortugas y detrás de él salieron 3 chicos idénticos al castaño.

-Puedes clonarte... ¿Pero como?- exclamó asombrado donatello ya que la ciencia no lo había logrado hacer a tal magnitud.

-La verdad no lo se. Puedo hacerlo desde que era pequeño -respondió con naturalidad. Luego los clones volvieron al original.

-Y a todo esto ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Pierre. Los quelonios no sabían si contestar o no.

-Sus nombres son Miguel Angel, Donatello y Rafael Hamato - respondió una voz que sonaba molesto -¿no es así hermanitos?- dijo Leonardo.

-Leo ¿son tus hermanos?- pregunto Axel. Leo asintió molesto.

-¿Tu los conoces intrépido? -Rafael estaba igual o más molesto que su hermano mayor - ahora si te mato desgraciado - y se lanzó contra su hermano mayor mientras Donnie y Mikey trataban de separarlos, cuando de la nada algo lanzó a Rafael lejos de su hermano mayor.

-¿Pero que carajos?- no terminó de cuestionar cuando una figura femenina se hizo presente.

-No los puedo dejar 5 minutos solos sin que se estén matando entre ustedes -dijo un tanto molesta mientras caminaba con su mano levantada.

-Princesa ya era hora que te aparecieras - dijo alegre Pierre

-Callate silverquick que tu pudiste separarlos y no hiciste nada- dijo molesta aún sin bajar su mano. Luego miro a Leonardo -¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si no hay problema ya lo puedes soltar - apenas la chica bajo su mano el cuerpo de rafa azotó en el suelo.

-¿ Y esta quien diablos es?- leo miro molesto a rafa por su forma de hablar, y de comportarse, ante la chica.

-Leo ¿podrías hacernos el GRAN favor de decirnos quien es ella?- pregunto amablemente Donnie. Leo solo suspiro.

-Melody ellos son mis hermanos,Rafael,Donatello y Miguel Angel. - la chica saludo a cada una de las tortugas no sin antes disculparse con el de bandana roja. -Chicos ella es Melody... Mi novia...

...

Y hasta aquí le pienso dejar... No me maten. Si tienen dudas serán acaradas en el siguiente capítulo.

Como ya notaron los chicos tienen poderes eso se explicará más adelante. Tal vez notaron que uno de los personajes es silverquick. Me encanta ese sujeto así que lo adapte a la historia.

No olviden dejar sus reviews ya sea para darme un jalón de orejas o para felicitar.

Saludos y cuídense.

No olviden que los quiero mucho, sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir.

Marisa


	4. AVISO

Holis queridos lectores.

Tengo un aviso que darles por motivos de que estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad mis padres me prohibieron prácticamente el estar en estas páginas. Así que no me verán por un tiempo.

Pero no se preocupen en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de actualizar lo haré aunque sea clandestinamente

Agradezco a todos sus reviews y espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto.

Cuídense

Marisa


	5. Chapter 4

Holis he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este humilde fic mio. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Una vez más me disculpo, he estado estudiando para pasar materias de la universidad, estudiando para hacer examen de la unam,yendo a clases de cocina ( no me quieren en mi casa ㈳4) y hasta abora he podido actualizar... En vacaciones tratare de no demorarme tanto.

Ahora contestare sus reviews.

Aria TMNT: gracias por darte e momento para comentar... Que te puedo decir, paso el 90% del día en mi mundo, era obvio que de mi cabecita saliera algo muy alocado... Aquí está el capítulo, que lo disfrutes.

TsukihimePrincess: lamentó la demora! Aquí está la actualización ㈳7

Alix Hamato Saotome: claro... Todo se aclara más adelante... Y sobre la ortografía sigo trabajando en eso... Es que mi tabeta no me obedece aveces y hace lo que quiere... Gracias por tu consejo ㈴2

Maguii: volví! Aquí está tu actualización, gracias

Guest: busque la canción, pero no me apareció nada... Si tienes alguna otra con gusto tratare de agregarla... Y sobre los superpoderes en Leo... Creo que no puedo cumplirte esa petición... Todo dependerá de que si varios quieren a un super Leo o un Leo normal... Lamento decepcionarte querida... Si tienes algún pedido en especial con gusto te haré un capítulo especial para compensarte esto.

j2002TMNT: gracias... La verdad, el diseño ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo, y siempre me decía ojala hubiera alguna pagina para escribir historias... Y luego di con la página... Que bueno que te gustó... Gracias por tus palabras... Y comente en tu fic porque me pareció muy bueno, para que negarlo.

andyhamato99:aquí está la continuación... Espero que te guste... Después vendrán más capítulos lo prometo por el osito bimbo de nuevo

Y luego de esto que comience el show...

...

Silencio... Eso fue lo que hubo después de que Leo "presentó"a su novia. Ninguno de los chicos se lo esperaba, eso leo lo comprobó al ver que ninguno decía algo sobre Melody.

-¿Que ella que?- dijo Rafa una vez que logró procesar la información que le dieron.

-Dije que ella es..- volvió a repetir el de azul pero fue interrumpido por el de carmín.

-No lo digas de nuevo... ¿Como que ella es tu novia? Tu no puedes tener novia.- dijo mientras lo señalaba.

-¿Y por qué no Rafael?- pidió el de añil con la ceja encarnada. Era obvio que esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Los chicos tanto tortugas como humanos miraban un tanto incómodos la pelea entre los hermanos.

-Porque... Porque... Eres un mutante.- contestó un tanto nervioso al no encontrar una razón coherente - además ¿no pudiste encontrar una novia más normal? No una friki como ella - dijo señalando a Melody. La susodicha solo lo miro molesta.

-Disculpa. - la única chica del grupo (por el momento) se abrió paso y encaró al temperamental quelonio. - ¿Podrías repetir eso enfrente de mi? - Todos los que conocían a la chica la miraron con temor. Sabían como era ella cuando se molestaba.

Rafa la miro unos minutos antes de contestar. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera. Era alta, delgada de piel clara. Pero lo más curioso de su persona eran su cabellera y sus ojos. Su cabello era de color blanco completamente blanco mientras que sus ojos eran de color violeta.

-Claro preciosa - respondió molestando aún más a la chica - dije que si leo no podría conseguir una novia más normal y no una loca amante de los animes -

-Ahhh eres un... - La chica estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe a la tortuga pero el peliplata la sujeto de la cintura, con ayuda del castaño y sus clones, y trataron de alejarla.

-Rafael. - El mayor de los Hamato habló - no te permito que te expreses así de mi novia. Si tu comentario viene por el color de cabello, dejame decirte que así es, ella no se lo pinta o algo por el estilo.- dijo cruzado de brazos, mientras al fondo se veía a Melody luchando por soltarse de sus amigos.

-¿Y que me dices de karai? - Dijo mikey inocentemente, Melody al escuchar eso, logró zafarse de sus amigos y se colocó al lado del de añil.

-Leo. ¿Quien es esa chica?- dijo un tanto sería. Leo se puso nervioso mientras sus hermanos reían al ver como trataba de salvar la situación.

-¿Que les parece si dejamos a los tortolitos hablar a solas?- propuso Pierre, todos asintieron y se alejaron un poco.

-¿y bien que opinan de su cuñada?- pregunto divertido el peliplata. Los chicos bufaron en respuesta.

-Yo creo que es linda - opinó sonriente el pecoso de Mikey para sorpresa de sus hermanos mayores.

-Pues yo pienso que esta loca - dijo molesto Rafael mientras se cruzaba de brazos Ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los presentes.

-No está loca - defendió a su casi hermana el peliplata - solo tiene una personalidad medio complicada. Además ha pasado por muchas cosas -

-Yo no puedo creer lo que ustedes hicieron.- comentó pensativo el genio - es imposible que una persona puedo clonarse por si sola. O que una persona pueda correr 3 km en 5 segundos.-

-De hecho puedo hacerlo en 3 - comentó muy alegre Pierre, ganándose un zape por parte de Brian - eso no es importante, de acuerdo - alcanzó a decir mientras se tallaba el golpe.

-Disculpenlo. Pero aveces creo que se cayó de la cuna o algo así - se disculpo el castaño.- y sobre nuestras habilidades, se debe a que somos mutantes. Nuesto ADN no es similar al de las personas normales. - Este comentario extraño por completo al genio.

-¿Podrías darme una muestra para comprobar eso? - el chico asintió ante la pregunta.

-Por supuesto... Solo que no ahora y no hoy. Tenemos que ensayar para algunas presentaciones que tendremos dentro de poco - y dicho esto se encaminó se encaminó a su instrumento :un bajo. Su amigo hiperactivo le siguió y se colocó detrás de la batería que momentos antes habían descubierto.

Axel que se había mantenido a distancia y al margen de la conversación se acercó a ver a sus amigos tomar sus lugares.

Saco una computadora que tenía en una mochila y se sentó con ella en sus piernas antes de conectarle los audífonos y usarla.

-¿Y el que hace?- pregunto mikey al ver que el rubio no hacía lo mismo que los demás.

\- Oh. Axel es Dj - explicó tranquilo el ojiverde - generamente así crea sus mezclas. Las hace en privado y luego nos las muestra -

-Axel es el mejor Dj - interrumpió alegre Pierre comenzando a tocar suavemente la batería - y cuando se junta con Melody sus canciones son geniales -

En ese momento llegaron Leo y su novia. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados y leo solo pudo suspirar.

Ella saco de un estuche un violín color violeta con toques negros mientras leo se colocaba una guitarra

-¿LEO SABES TOCAR?- gritaron casi incrédulos los tres hermanos menores de dicho quelonio.

-Si, si se. No se porque les sorprende si rafa toca la batería - dijo malhumorado.

Todos se pusieron en posición y estaban listos. Melody les hizo una señal y una melodía se dejó escuchar.

Melody comenzó a tocar su violín mientras cerraba sus ojos y su voz se escuchó en el almacén.

 _I let it fall, my heart_

 _And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

 _It was dark and I was over_

 _Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

 _My hands, they're strong_

 _But my knees were far too weak_

 _To stand in your arms without falling to your feet_

Su voz era suave, mantenía sus ojos cerrados concentrándose en el instrumento que sostenía en sus manos y al mismo tiempo enfocándose en su voz.

 _But there's a side to you_

 _That I never knew, never knew_

 _All the things you'd say_

 _They were never true, never true_

 _And the games you'd play_

 _You would always win, always win_

Los jóvenes quelonios se sorprendieron al escuchar la calidez de su voz. Transmitía tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo seguridad.

Leo enfocaba su vista en su guitarra lo mismo que Brian en su bajo, pero Pierre era otra cosa, el parecía disfrutar la canción pero al mismo tiempo parecía controlarse para mantener el ritmo lento.

 _But I set fire to the rain_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face_

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

 _Because I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

 _When laying with you_

 _I could stay there_

 _Close my eyes, feel you here forever_

 _You and me together, nothing is better_

 _Because there's a side to you_

 _That I never knew, never knew_

 _All the things you'd say_

 _They were never true, never true_

 _And the games you'd play_

 _You would always win, always win_

 _But I set fire to the rain_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face_

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

 _Because I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

A este punto la chica, comenzaba a balancearse al ritmo de la canción conservando su pustura anterior. Todos estaban asombrados por su conducta, parecía una intérprete profesional. Axel levantó un poco la vista de su trabajo para observar a Melody aún con los audífonos puestos sabía que la chica estaba dando su mejor espectáculo. Sonrió un poco antes de volver a trabajar.

 _I set fire to the rain_

 _And I threw us into the flames_

 _Well, I felt something die_

 _Because I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

 _Sometimes I wake up by the door_

 _That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

 _Even now when we're already over_

 _I can't help myself from looking for you_

 _I set fire to the rain_

 _Watched it pour as I touch your face_

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

 _Because I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

 _I set fire to the rain_

 _And I threw us into the flames_

 _Well, I felt something die_

 _Because I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

 _Let it burn_

Al finalizar Mikey no pudo evitar aplaudir emocionado como si estuviera en el mejor concierto del mundo, por su parte Melody no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los aplausos.

-Eso fue increíble -exclamó emocionado el pecoso sonrojando más a la peliblanca - Leo tu novia es fabulosa,no puedo creer que no nos la presentaras antes.-

\- Tenía miedo de como reaccionaran, por eso no se las presente.- Dijo el de añil.

\- A decir verdad, me dio la impresión que iban a tocar rock o algo así. - comentó Rafa señalando el bajo,la batería y la guitarra eléctrica.

-Generalmente lo hacemos... Pero no significa que no sepamos tocar otros estilos de música. - Comentó Bryan.

-Además tengo un evento de gala en beneficio de los niños huérfanos. Y me pidieron que cantará esa canción, ellos me ayudaron a ensayarla.- comentó con una sonrisa la peliblanca.

-Pues he de admitir que tienes una voz admirable, ¿has tomado clases de canto?- cuestionó Donatello

-De niña solía hacerlo,pero lo deje un tiempo, hace como tres años retome esto.- respondió Melody.

Mientras Alex seguía con sus audífonos conectados y haciendo algo en su computadora, los demás decidieron conocer a los hermanos menores del ninja de azul.

Pocoa poco la noche avanzó hasta que eran cerca de las 3:00 am.

-Chicos... Ya es tarde debo irme a casa- comentó Melody mostrando la hora en su teléfono. - Lo veo en el ensayo de mañana... A ti no..- Dijo señalando a Pierre - a ti te veo todos los días... Chao- se despidió de cada uno de los mutantes y beso en los labios a Leonardo quien correspondió gustoso tomandole de su delgada cintura, al finalizar dedicándole una sonrisa le Susurro un "te amo... Estamos en contacto"

-Yo la llevo... De paso me voy a mi casa... Hasta mañana - Dijo el peliplata antes de tomar en brazos a la única chica y desaparecer.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos.. Antes de que se nos haga más tarde... Un gusto conocerlos - Dijo el castaño del grupo miemtras caminaba hacia Alex y le daba un zape para sacarlo de su mundo de la música. Cerraron el almacén y guardaron el equipo no sin antes susurrar que los otros se habían ido sin hacer algo.

Las tortugas también se fueron... Si querían tener un poco de energía en los entrenamientos debían descansar... Mañana comenzaba un nuevo día para todos...

...

Ya se que tarde un buen pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aviso que hasta ahora NO ABANDONARE MIS HISTORIAS así que despreocupense... Solo hemos sufrido fallas técnicas...

A partir del siguiente capítulo comienzan los especiales titulados " _un día como..._ " para que se vayan dando una idea de los personajes...

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y saludos

Marisa


End file.
